Guardian Knights
by Nature9000
Summary: A high order has shielded the universe for generations, the protectors of Earth. One such guard named Trina, tasked with looking over three supernatural beings to protect them from a great evil hunting them. When Tori's friends are forced to join the ranks to train under Trina, the vicious Hunter arrives and decimates the Knights leaving only them to save the Order and the world.
1. Not of this World

Guardian Knights

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 1 (Not of this World)

 _Among the universe are millions of secrets that lurk behind every corner, truths that we have yet to fathom and information that we cannot begin to understand. Amid the galaxy's wide wonders exists a faction of people who have watched from the shadows for centuries, undiscovered. Legends have been told about them, and they hundreds of names. Knights, Templars, Paladin…Heroes of legend sent to combat the evils of the universe that threaten to invade. They will never be identified but should they make themselves known, it is best to pay respects lest you feel the cold steel of their blade…_

"Not again!" Trina heard Jade cry out in frustration as Tori pulled the poker chips towards her. "How do you keep winning?" Trina peered down at the open book in her lap, choosing to ignore the girl's irritated moaning. She uncrossed her legs and leaned back on the armrest with a sigh.

"Luck," Tori said, "Pure luck." Trina rolled her eyes and smirked as she raised her book towards her face. These days Tori was getting better at a number of things, which came as no surprise, but for Trina it made matters a little harder.

Jade stood up and pointed. "If that's luck, then I'm Cleopatra. You're cheating, Vega! I just know it." Trina looked over her shoulder, watching to make sure Jade didn't get too close. She watched as a defensive look flashed before Tori's eyes, and the girl leaned back, throwing her hand to her chest.

"I don't cheat, I'm just good."

"How are you good at everything? It's not normal!"

 _"If only they knew."_ Trina shut her book and set it down on the coffee table. Her arms stretched out and a yawn rolled away from her mouth. She paused for a second, still feeling a pair of eyes on her.

It was Andre; he'd been staring at her all evening-likely wondering why she was still in the room. She rarely interacted with them, for a number of reasons, but she would never leave the room when they were over. Or at least, she'd always be around.

Given Tori, David and Holly, she had to be there, even if she didn't want to be around this group of friends. She didn't like them being around and she didn't like having to act like she usually did. The times when she would act overzealous, or as though she were seeking attention, were the times she needed to distract them-or someone else. It worked, even though they wound up insulting her afterwards, but it was worth it.

"I think you've been here long enough," She said while moving towards the kitchen to grab a banana from the fruit bowl. "Call it a night before someone gets hurt?" She smiled pleasantly as the group shot her a variety of glares. If she had to force them out she would, but she didn't want to.

It was better for them to leave than to remain. Tori set her cards down, groaning softly. "Trina's right you guys, it's time to call it a night."

"Since when do you let her tell you what to do?" Beck inquired casually. Trina raised an eyebrow and slowly peeled the banana. "Don't you listen to your mom and dad?" She glanced at the hallway leading into the parents' bedroom, then shrugged.

"They're asleep, so I'm the authority. When I say it's time to go, it's time to go." This wasn't her usual attitude around them, but for the moment, what mattered was that they understood she meant business. "I don't make the rules."

It was true enough, she simply enforced them.

Jade cast a disapproving glance at her and slowly crossed her arms. "Wow Vega, way to control your sister." She looked to Tori, watching the girl closely. Tori's eyes were beginning to close and her body was starting to sway.

Trina could hear a faint whirring noise that usually came with a light sulfur scent. Accompanying it would be a sound similar to that of growling. "I'm sorry." She took a bite of the banana and walked swiftly to the front door. "You guys need to go now." She kept her focus on Tori, watching as the girl turned towards her.

It was late, far too late, and if she didn't hurry them out the door, they would be in a great deal of trouble. "We should be allowed to play one more game," Robbie insisted, "I mean why do you care? You're always watching over us, but Tori's nearly eighteen! She can take care of herself." Tori's eyes began to flutter, so Trina started swinging her hand out the door.

"Get out _now_." She stressed her words, speaking forcefully through bared teeth. The group remained still, but Andre stepped forward and shrugged in defeat.

"Whatever guys, let's just leave. It's clear she doesn't want us here."

As they started to file out, she could hear them whispering and muttering about her controlling demeanor. "Way to ruin a night, Vega," Jade spat as she left the house. Trina shut the door and pointed Tori towards the steps.

"Alright Victoria, let's get you up to your bed." Tori's body swayed from the left to right as she walked to the steps. Trina followed her up, making sure she managed to get to her room. "I swear, I need to put in for a new assignment."

Tori's bedroom was dark, the shades were drawn and in the place of a bed was a cryogenic cylindrical tube. "Any later and you might have just revealed to the human race what you are. Congratulations!" Tori rubbed her eyes and laid down. She smiled at Trina and her eyes began to glisten.

"Goodnight Trina. I know you wouldn't ask for another assignment, are there really any others?"

A peaceful look came over Trina and she cupped her fingers over the edge of the glass tube while looking down at the girl. She was right, she'd become attached, but a mission was still a mission regardless.

"Try and rest well. You never know what can happen to your friends if you're not careful."

"I don't mean to hurt them. I just like having them around. It's nice."

"Yeah…real nice." Tori closed her eyes and the top of the tube slid over her body. Trina took a step back and let out a loud exhale. "Goodnight."

The next day she approached the home of Erwin Sikowitz, who was her quadrant supervisor. With him was his nephew, Jason, he was a commander. Trina stormed in with fire at her heels. "Do you know how close they came last night to being fried?" Trina threw her hand toward the door as the two men turned to her. "Whose idea was it to integrate those three into society? It wasn't mine!"

Sikowitz breathed in slow. His nostrils spread apart and his heavy eyebrows started to wrinkle. "It's just until her eighteenth birthday." Trina put her hands to her hips and started to growl. "Then we can neutralize her powers like we have David and Holly. We can't do anything until they've been awakened in her."

"Neutralization won't do much good for them."

"As long as they live on Earth, they must be neutralized," Jason replied. The man crossed his arms and stared back at her with a stern gaze. "Besides, you know the risk to them if they are not neutralized, the hunter will come."

"Hunter? What is this hunter I keep hearing about because I haven't seen the guy."

Jason's finger tapped his forearm carefully as his eyebrow rose. "You've been briefed, you know the regulations and whatnot, and you're fully aware of what they are."

"I know. I'm only asking why we have to integrate them into society." It was dangerous for humans, deadly even, and yet the trio wouldn't be able to leave. This was their home now, whether she liked it or not. "I have to watch over those group of kids constantly-do you know what that is like?"

Sikowitz informed her that she didn't have a choice, so she bit her tongue in order to keep from shouting at him. Jason himself had met the group, and he was too serious to deal with them while they were in costume.

"You don't have to worry about the exposure." Sikowitz crossed his arms and raised his shoulders. "I keep them moving long enough during class, and Victoria is never completely stationary either. You only need to worry about exposure if they are all still for a long enough time and she begins to get sleepy."

"Still…" She pushed her left foot in front of her and leaned back. Her forearms rested on her stomach, and her eyes squinted. "I wasn't charged with watching after five teenagers. My assignment-"

"We are aware of what your assignment is, Katrina." His voice was stern and his sharp eyes bore down on her. "But because Victoria wished to have a group of friends here, we have to ensure their safety just as well. Like it or not."

The man walked past her, waving his hands in the air. She let out a despaired sigh and looked towards Jason. The man's broad shoulders lifted up and his mouth twisted into a gentle smile. "Hey, it's only until the Hunter can be located. You know that."

"We have no way of knowing when that's going to be."

"True, but we need to be on our guard." Jason's hand moved to her shoulder and his eyes held hers. "Just take it easy, alright? I'm sure nothing will happen to the group."

She ran her hand over the back of her neck and tilted her head until she heard a popping noise. "You're right." Her hand fell to her side and she started to smile. "We need to be there when Tori's abilities awaken completely so we can neutralize them. It's the best way to keep the Hunter from finding them."

"Exactly." Jason curled his finger over his chin and leaned his waist against the counter behind him. His right leg hooked over his left, and he began to slide his finger across his upper lip. "You do seem agitated with that group lately, why?"

"No reason." She was almost certain they were beginning to suspect something was up, or at least Andre was. If last night was any consolation, she was sure there would only be a limited time before they realized something strange was actually going on. "I suppose it's just their usual shenanigans."

"Have they done anything lately?"

"Besides making me do a stupid play that dropped me on a stage? No." She curved her mouth into a smirk and watched Jason chuckle. The fall honestly didn't hurt much. She needed to play it off however, much like everything else that happened around that group of friends. "Nothing fazes me, actually."

"Why am I not surprised?" He walked forward and Trina started to grin as his hands moved to her waist. "But then, I did train you."

"I could certainly use a break." She raised her hands to his shoulders and leaned into him. It wasn't often they had these moments where they could rest and be together, so when they could, they always made sure to savor every bit of it.

Elsewhere, Jade had gathered the others to spend some time with Tori, who reluctantly went with them. "For once we don't have your sister breathing down our necks!" Jade chimed. Tori bit her lip and looked over her shoulder as they left the house.

Someone was always watching. If it wasn't Trina, it was Jason or Mr. Sikowitz-or someone else-but today it was just them and she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go off. "Okay guys, but if you start noticing anything strange, let me know."

"Strange? Like what?"

"I can't really say."

"Don't even worry about it," Cat marveled with a chipper voice. "We've planned out the whole day. Movies, dinner, games and studying." Each of those instances would have them in close proximity, and stationary for some time. Holding still often tired her out, and one thing Trina was always telling her was to make sure she never got tired while around them.

Andre slapped her shoulder and she twisted her head towards him suddenly, having been startled by the touch. "We're going to have fun, Vega." Tori smiled nervously and nodded her head.

The hours passed and eventually they wound up back at her place to study. Beck and Jade curled up on the couch, with Cat seated beside them. Robbie was in the recliner and Andre was sitting on the ground next to Tori.

All of them had fallen asleep with her as she had become drowsy. They couldn't see the almost transparent fog hovering in the air, slipping into their nostrils and parted lips with every breath. The pores of their skin was exposed to it, and occasionally they would subconsciously reach to scratch at their drying skin.

Tori was shaken awake by David and Holly, and the fog had dissipated. "Mom? Dad?" She stretched her arms out, yawning loudly. They looked at her with concern, exchanging nervous looks as she glanced around the room. "Has Trina come back yet?"

"She might still be with her commander," David replied, "You were asleep with your friends." Her eyes shot open and she looked at the group while jumping to her feet. Her jaw fell and her hands rose over her mouth.

"I think they're okay," Holly added, "I don't know if they were exposed to anything." Holly stepped beside Jade and started to reach down. "I'm just going to wake them up and send them home before Trina gets back."

* * *

Well obviously not everything is explained in the first chapter, but you have a gist of what's going on. I hope you're intrigued and I hope you'll enjoy this. Basically there is something seeking the power in the Vega, and wishes to rule the universe and take out the Knights. Trina is to be one of the lasy, and now the highest superior when she must recruit Jade and the others in order to save their lives


	2. Almost Human

Guardian Knights

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Essentially you will learn as the reader who the knights are and what is going on throughout the world soon, when Jade and the others are told by Trina. When all the knights start to be transported to another world by the hunter, that means Jason will be as well. This is why it will be Trina leading the group. Oh and Invader Johnny, I have a caveat for you, maybe you'll catch it if you're reading.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Almost Human)

 _Time moves slowly for they who have died…_

Trina followed Jason out of a room, rolling her shoulders back and throwing her hair over her shoulder. "And that concludes the training for the day," Jason stated. Trina's mouth twisted into a smirk and her eyebrows shot up.

"Training? I do believe you just wanted to get me in bed, Commander." Jason laughed lightly and turned around, grinning as Trina gazed up at him. He coughed and ran his hand over his mouth.

"Yes well, my uncle would prefer we maintain some semblance of professionalism."

"Have to have fun once in a while." She didn't like to be all business all the time. Sometimes she enjoyed the bright and overbearing act she put on-even if it was to deceive. "We have years of working, breaks should be mandatory by now."

Then again, Sikowitz had always been hard pressed about her taking the job seriously. It was difficult, even now when she still had flashes of her life before.

Trina walked beside Jason as they made their way through the house. Her hands clenched at her sides and she started to bow her head. Jason caught the gesture and asked about it. "I miss them." Faceless silhouettes appeared in her head, laughing and hugging her close. It was her last memory of a family, her true family. "It is still hard-seems like it's been so long ago."

She felt Jason's hand on her back and raised her head up. Her eyes sharpened and lines stretched away from her mouth as she visualized a seemingly ancient memory of a red car striking her from behind. The vicious marks were still present on her back, and every now and then they would burn like the sun. There were times when the pain would shoot up and overpower her, but she was learning to deal with it.

"I know you do." His voice fell to a soothing whisper. "I wish you could see them again." There wasn't much point in it, she looked far different than she was back then, to the living they did not see the same face. "You complain about your current assignment, but I can tell you care. Is it because of your family?"

Trina pulled her hand up to her chest and closed her eyes. Her little sister, Rachel, would be about the same age as Tori was. "My sister is graduating, I wanted to ask that you be there with me." Jason's brow furrowed and he started to frown.

"You know you can't contact them."

"I watch them." The Knights did age, and they were still human-it wasn't as though they were truly dead. The problem was, in order to become one, one of the current knights would have to revive you upon death.

For her, that was Jason. After she'd been hit by a drunk driver in front of where he'd been working, he'd rushed out and saved her by bringing her to be a guardian.

They aged slowly, however, and their heartbeats were incredibly slow. For every two years that passed in a normal person's life, a guardian aged one year. Her face was that of a twenty year old, yet it had been six years since her death, therefore she would have been older if she'd never become a guardian.

Of course death wasn't the only way to become one, the guardians could have children, and in that instance a person could be born into the highest order in the universe. Those born into the profession tended to become the leaders, but there were occasions where those who perished in life could rise through the ranks.

Sikowitz, for instance, had been born into the order. That said, so had his sister. Jason, therefore, grew up in that profession as well. By luck, Jason's earth age was very close to Trina's, but he was older by a few years.

The couple sat in a tree overlooking a small brick house with wooden shingles. Through the window, Trina could see three people eating dinner together; a man in his mid-fifties with peppered hair, a woman in her late forties with soft blonde hair, and a girl with long brown hair who was gazing somberly out the window.

There were signs that littered the home, all saying 'Congratulations Graduate', but the girl didn't look happy. "I miss Katy," Trina heard the girl say. The parents exchanged somber looks while the mom reached over, rubbing the top of Rachel's hand. "She should be here with us. She should be celebrating."

Jason laced his fingers around Trina's and leaned towards her. "Katy?" She pulled her head back. Her eyes darted over to him and her hand rose to the tear on her cheek. "I don't remember your name being officially changed."

"Katy was her nickname for me." Rachel always thought 'Katy' was faster and easier to say than Katrina. Trina wiped away the tear and shut her eyes. "She didn't like 'Trina' much either."

A lot of the anger had faded over the years; but it was improper for a Guardian to express emotions such as anger or hatred. They were to represent the human race, show honor and integrity, so such emotions were said to be beneath them.

They still felt those emotions of course, and it was understood that they could entertain such feelings so long as they kept them inside. "Almost human, but it doesn't feel the same. Now I'm looking after three aliens and five teenagers. I feel more like a babysitter than a Guardian."

"Like I said before, I know you don't like it, but it's only until the young one reaches adulthood."

David, Holly, and Victoria were the given earth names of the creatures, and they were much older than their earth age. The Guardians were tasked with protecting this race-the last of their kind-from a Hunter that had been set on absorbing them to attain enormous power.

This Hunter had been problematic for the Knights in the past, so they were aware of the dangers of letting the creatures fall to its hand.

Trina thought on the matter and looked towards the sky. Before she joined the ranks, she never believed in aliens or supernatural entities, but always wondered what the inspiration for such tales had been. Now she understood, just like the Knights themselves, true supernatural creatures had been the inspiration for many stories.

"When I was a girl, there was this show. Invader Zim…" Jason raised an eyebrow and Trina kicked her legs through the air. "Do you think there was ever such a creature?"

"Actually, yes." She jerked back and Jason smirked. "You know, there are certain scribes in our ranks-storytellers, authors who write from the experiences. Humans will only believe such things as stories, never truth because they've not seen what we do…but there was a creature that came to earth once whose name was Zim. My uncle knows more about that creature than anyone."

"Oh?"

"You know the character named Dib?"

"Yes?"

"My uncle associated with that man, helped that boy join a federal agency even. Some names, such as his, are fabrications…but a green alien named Zim came to earth and Uncle Erwin was tasked with monitoring and making sure he didn't cause too much trouble while at the same time, making sure Dib himself didn't reveal to humanity the existence of aliens…poor kid…"

Trina cupped her hand over her mouth and started to chuckle. "So that's why the cartoon shows him having so much trouble." Jason smiled warmly and started to nod. "I never thought they were real. The supernatural world…I never even thought Knights like us were actual truth." She swept her hair over her ear and shrugged. "I mean the Templar Knights sure, but they were Earth warriors."

"Right. Some of those were part of us, but we've a much higher calling."

Trina scrunched her face and looked up at the blue sky. "I wonder. Whatever happened to him? Zim? The show ended badly for him, didn't it?" Jason raised his arm up and placed it around her shoulders. His eyes flickered to the sky and his shoulders rose.

"Well actually, the Knights still hear from him from time to time. He's become an ally of ours, one of the many creatures out that report to us. He's the one that picked up those three beings you're looking after…" This was a surprising statement, but a pleasant one. "I will say that the cartoon 'Invader Zim', isn't exact to the truth of Zim himself—if our scribes wrote the full truth, then we'd be revealing our existence to the world."

"What's the truth?"

"Every time Zim did something stupid, my uncle had to go in and fix the problem. Not to mention, he would have to go in and scold the creature, stating that so long as he lived o Earth, humans were not to know of his existence."

"And Dib?"

"Well Dib was a kid, my uncle thought he was an idiot at first, so he ignored him until he became a problem. Sometimes, the very race we're meant to protect, ends up being just as much of a threat to the world as the creatures we protect them from."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." She looked back to the house below, furrowing her brow as she watched her once younger sister lean out the window and gaze at the street. She felt her heart sinking to her stomach and started to turn away, unable to look much longer. "I never thought…jogging on a small neighborhood street in the morning…that I would run into a drunk driver."

Jason pressed his lips together and Trina choked on a sob. "You shouldn't torture yourself like this," he said, "You need to find a way and move on. Your family will…eventually…"

"I know. It's just hard. My back still hurts from time to time, where the driver hit me. I can't stand it." Trina closed her eyes and set her head onto Jason's shoulder. He held her close, saying nothing more, and that was fine by her.

As they sat for a good amount of time, she began to feel something amiss. It was a feeling that she needed to get back to the house she was guarding, and fast. "Let's go," she whispered to him. Jason nodded slowly and the pair started to leave.

Halfway to her home, she saw Tori running towards them at breakneck speed. Concerned that the girl was wandering around by herself, Trina took a bold step forward and narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be out."

Tori's eyes were wide with fear and her hand was pointing in the direction of the home. "You have to hurry Trina, I-I'm sorry." Tears welled up in the girl's eyes, and Trina felt a strain of fear gripping her heart.

Tightness struck her chest as Tori grabbed her wrist and began tugging her. "What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"My friends. They-They came and dragged me off, we spent the day." Her heartbeat stopped and her hands started to tremble as anger swirled within. Tori didn't need to say much more. "We fell asleep. Mom and Dad woke them, but they can barely move…their skin is so dry and-I can smell the fog that comes out of me when I sleep-it was in the air."

"Shit! I told you not to be around them when there aren't any Guardians watching! This is what I was afraid of." She ran ahead, looking over her shoulder at Jason. "Go get your uncle, I'll deal with this." A lump formed in her throat and hot tears fell from her eyes. There was only one thing she could do for them, and she knew from her own experience, it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I hope I'm not too late." At least this way they could still live, they would be almost human, but alive. "Hang in there."

* * *

Hopefully you see more of what's going on with this story in this chapter. You've learned a great deal I should say, so let me know what your thoughts are. If you're enjoying it, let me know


	3. Dead Like Me

Guardian Knights

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 3 (Dead Like Me)

A tense aura emanated from the house as Trina approached it, and the familiar smell of death wafted into the air. She knew that no matter what, she'd be the first thing these people saw walking in the door, and maybe even the last if she could not save them in time with the ritual.

The ritual consisted of the blood of a guardian, and each of them would have to drink it. The strongest, those meant to be a Knight, would survive-the others would not. For this, however, she would have to be in uniform.

"Shield your eyes," Trina spoke upon reaching the door. Her palm set upon the hardened oak and her eyes darted to the corners. Tori turned away from her, looking away as the donning of a Knight's uniform could potentially blind a supernatural being.

A bright light shone at the top of her head and began to move downward. A silver, titanium helmet with a dark tint formed around her head. The mask consisted of narrow slits that looked like a bird spreading its wings, and the guard over her cheeks and mouth had a vertical line going down with several white lines spreading across the cheeks.

Her shoulder pads looked like two large shields with a phoenix emblem on them. Beneath the shielded pads was her actual armor, hooked between her shoulders and the guards was a crimson cape that flew like fire in the wind. The cape covered her sides and her arms, and could reach down to her heels. An elaborate, rounded chest-piece grew over her torso and glinted in the sunlight.

At her waist was what looked like a giant belt buckle, shaped like a diamond with two spikes stretching out from the side corners. Thick metal wrapped around her legs, giving a spiked knee guard and heavy boots. From the belt buckle flowed a red cloth that swept down between her legs.

A sword and sheath appeared on her left hip, with the tip nearly touching to the ground. The handle of the blade was shaped like a rising phoenix with the bird's head open at the top, facing upwards.

Trina watched with narrow eyes as the metal gloves appeared on her hand, with the fingertips pointing like claws.

With a sigh, she pushed open the door and entered the room. Light spilled out on her and she could only imagine what she looked like to those in the darkened living room. _"How am I going to explain this to them?"_ There was no time to explain it now, she had precious time to attempt to save them.

They were frozen like wooden puppets on the ground, their pupils moved around in their hollow sockets until they landed on her. "Oh god," she heard someone say in a weak voice. It was Jade. "The reaper is real."

"Sure, but I'm not the reaper…" A strained gasp erupted from Jade's parted lips while Beck asked what was happening. "I'm saving your lives, that's what is happening."

When someone dies, their soul hangs around the body for a good amount of time, waiting to be released. A guardian could revive them, but that person's life would never be the same again.

Trina looked up at David and Holly and started to click her tongue. "I never wanted to have to do this. I know at first you're going to be angry, you're going to hate me for this, but it's the only way."

"Who are you?" It was Andre. Trina rolled her head to the side and closed her eyes. "This isn't normal. Knights…knights don't exist anymore, do they?"

Robbie choked out and his voice was hoarse and dry. "We're turning to wood for whatever reason and you're upset because a knight just entered the room? I guess this isn't a hallucination…"

"How did this happen?" Cat cried. Trina extended her left arm and slowly opened the piece of her armor over her forearm. At her right hip was a small dagger. Without needing an explanation, Holly grabbed a large bowl from the kitchen cabinet and set it down on the table.

"Oh this is going to hurt." Trina removed the dagger and tightened her lips together. She looked to the group on the ground and felt her eyes welling up with tears. "I will explain everything soon. If you survive the joining ritual." The group expressed murmurs of confusion, each asking her to explain now what she meant.

She took a deep breath and raised her blade to the fleshy part of her arm. "First and foremost, you are all dying because you were exposed to toxic fumes released by a creature not of this world. Well no, you are dead. Your souls linger, but if you survive what is about to happen, you will be brought to life…but I warn you now…you can never have your old life again."

"W-What?" Jade's voice was the worst, indicative that she was the closest to fading out entirely. That meant she would have to be the first to drink.

Trina slashed the knife across her arm, wincing as thick blood flowed like a waterfall from the wound and into the bowl. "Oh my god, what are you doing! You'll kill yourself!"

"It takes a lot more than this to kill a Guardian Knight. Don't worry about me. This is a ceremonial rite, and the only thing that can possibly save your lives at this point…"

When the bowl was full, she placed her hand over her wound. A white light appeared around her hand, bathing her fingers and her wound with a healing aura. "While this heals…Hol-an-dila…fill some glasses with the blood." Hol-an-dila was the true creature name of Holly. Just as David's was Davikum and Tori's was Vitorka. These names were far too alien to go by when they took their humanoid forms, so the Guardians of course bestowed upon them human names.

Once Holly had done as instructed, Trina pulled her hand away and showed the group her now clean and healed arm. No scar remained. The group gawked about the impossibility, but Jade simply groaned.

"I-I can't breathe." Jade began to whimper and dry heave. Trina grabbed one of the glasses and rushed over to Jade, placing the edge at the girl's lips. She saw the horror and shock in the girl's eyes and detected an attempted motion to move away. "Please. I don't to drink blood."

"You wish to die?"

"N-No…"

"Then drink. If you live, you will become a Knight. We will have time to discuss that after."

"If?!"

"Some survive the call to a higher order." Trina tilted the glass and placed her hand beneath Jade's neck, causing the girl's head to lean back. Jade's eyes slammed shut and she started to moan as the red fluid fell through her lips and down her throat.

"Oh god. Oh god it tastes like wine…a very sweet wine…" Jade smacked her lips and a fresh tear erupted at her eyes. Trina pulled the glass away and peered down with a smile, relieved to hear those words. Survival could be predicted based on the taste of the blood, though the taste varied for everyone-it tended to have either a sweet tone or a bitter sensation, and at times a burning one.

The sweeter the taste was, the more likely the chances of survival. Trina knelt beside Beck and reached her hand out as Holly brought the tray of glasses over. The boy's hand was locked with Jade's, and his wrist looked to be starting to crack.

"Okay Beck, it's your turn now." She took one of the glasses and brought it to his lips. Beck reluctantly drank the blood, commenting on the sweetness of it, as though it were vanilla coke.

Next up was Robbie, but when he drank, he began to scream. "It's burning my throat!" Her heart sank and she bowed her head. Her hands folded over her right knee and her head started to shake. "I-I can't breathe."

"I am sorry Robbie…May your soul find peace wherever it goes." For Cat and Andre, the liquid tasted like honey. Trina rose and stood between them, watching as the body of Robbie became like hollow logs.

Jade, Beck, Cat and Andre began to soften, and the cracks on their bodies were left only as scars. Color returned to their cheeks, and they began to cough out their breaths. Tears flowed down the sides of their face and their chests trembled.

"Now comes the unfortunate task of inserting memories for your relatives." It wasn't always necessary, but in certain cases where the victims died of unexplainable causes and in locations the families didn't know about, the Knights didn't want to leave the relatives feeling like their child was missing or murdered.

In her case it wasn't necessary, she died close to her home and it was seen what occurred. She lived long enough to reach the hospital, but Jason had to wait for her to die before he could give her the ritual. Like Jade, the blood tasted like a sweet wine.

In their cases, she didn't need it getting out that the friends perished in the home of three aliens living as humans.

"What do you mean?" Jade slowly stood up and stumbled to the right. "W-What's happening to us?"

"You're dead, but you're not dead. To the world, you no longer live." She pointed to the ground where their bodies lay. "You're seen by everyone, but not with your true faces." Jade, Beck and Andre threw their hands over their mouths, holding back their screams.

The next step was like ripping off a bandaid, she hated to do it, but it would be better than trying to explain. "Davikum, Hol-an-dila, and Vitorka…I think it's time for you to show them who you really are."

The trio watched with horror and confusion as David, Holly and Tori bowed their heads and began to transform into their true selves.

Their true forms were eight foot tall humanoid figures with long black arms and three inch claws. They were covered with black fur and had spikes that ran down their backs. Their heads were shaped differently-with David's more of a square and Tori's more heart shaped, while Holly had an oval tone. The backs of their heads extended into a scythe-like appearance, and their eyes were bright red. David was a bit taller than Holly, and Tori stood at the highest at Holly's chest.

"Holy shit!" Andre fell back on the couch while Jade grabbed Beck's chest. "What the hell is this? A bad dream?"

"No," Tori replied. The girl's voice was high in pitch and had an airy sound to it. "We're from another planet. Earth's Guardians are looking after us. Mom and Dad had their powers neutralized but mine are still developing, so they have to wait for adulthood. I'm sorry…this wouldn't have happened if I'd been neutralized…"

"Wait a minute." Jade looked around the room and pulled away from Beck. "If the three of you are here, then where's Trina?"

She raised her hands to her helmet and the three friends all looked with wide eyes as she began to remove it. Once off, she shook her head and let her hair fly out and caress her shoulders.

"You're a Knight?" Jade's threw her hands into her hair and started to scream. "We drank your blood? You're an alien too?"

"No, I'm a human. Or I was before I too died." She placed her helmet at her waist and hung her arm over it. Her eyes slanted and her lips fell into a frown. "Congratulations you three, you're now part of the Earth's highest order."

"What? We didn't ask for this."

"Unfortunately you don't have a choice." Trina walked over to the creatures, looking at them as they returned to human form. "Tori fell asleep and you were exposed to her sleep fumes. Those fumes poisoned your blood and your body began to turn into a wood like material as a result. Or something of the sort."

She would have to get them to Sikowitz as soon as possible, that way someone they knew well enough to like could explain what was going on. Even still, she owed it to them to explain.

Trina turned to the four survivors and spread her arms out while grasping the helmet firmly. "So let me introduce the situation. You've heard of Paladin knights, knights of legend?" Jade dusted off her arm and wiped at her eyes.

"Sure."

"Well. We're a part of a league that has been around since perhaps the dawn of time. Protecting the humans of Earth from the evils of the universe." She looked at Tori and shrugged. "I'm not saying these three are evil, but they are being protected by the Guardians until we can locate and destroy this being called the Hunter."

"The hunter?" Cat spoke up suddenly, brushing her hands down her hair. "Who's the hunter?"

Trina paced to the right, sweeping her arm through the air. "The hunter is a powerful entity that has tangled with the Guardians in the past. He has proven treacherous. His goal is to overtake the universe, and in order to do that, he must absorb these three."

"Why them?"

"Because the planet they come from is…was…hope to the most powerful beings in the universe." That planet had since been destroyed in some unrelated tragedy, but by a miracle Tori and her parents survived the explosion. "If it makes you feel any better, Mr. Sikowitz is the direct supervisor of the southern California Guardians."

Their faces twisted in surprise, and they looked ready to speak but no one did. Perhaps they were afraid, or maybe they were still confused. "It took me a long time to figure it all out as well, trust me. You'll understand soon enough, but stay close to me."

Trina started for the door, gesturing with her hand for them to follow. Her cape swayed behind her and her sharpened gaze peered out from the corners of her sockets and over her shoulders. "You're saying we have to listen to you?" Beck inquired. Trina rolled her head to the right and shrugged.

"Yes. Until I get you to my commander-Jason-and Mr. Sikowitz. We will complete the ritual then-it is then that your powers as knights will be bestowed upon you." They might be more in awe if they saw her in action, but thankfully, all seemed to be quiet. She didn't want to throw them into danger just yet, so long as she didn't have to. "So come along. Prepare to leave your lives behind…"

She returned the helmet to her head then clenched her hands tight. Her upper right lip twitched as she moved outside. As for Tori, she didn't plan any disciplinary accident-it likely wasn't even her fault. Then, if Jason or Mr. Sikowitz decided on something, she would have to go by that.

* * *

What are your thoughts on the knight uniform? Epic enough? Well I hope you liked this chapter, and let's see what happens.


	4. The Last Knights Standing

Guardian Knights

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 4 (Last Knights Standing)

 _To dance with fire is to dance with death, one foul move and the wildfire will engulf you with it's fearsome power..._

Walking towards Sikowitz's place wasn't an easy task, for the group was so stricken with grief that they couldn't stop questioning every single thing. While it was good at first, Trina didn't know the point of rehashing the same facts repeatedly. "So, you actually…died?" Cat poked the back of her armor, and for a moment, she thought she heard the girl's knees hitting together like a pair of teeth.

"Don't touch the armor please." Cat whisked her hand away and pouted her lip. "And yes. I died some years ago. I was out jogging and hit by a drunk driver." Trina looked towards the sky in time to see an odd streak moving across the clouds at breakneck speed. She squinted and closed her hands as the others tried to see what she saw. "Anyway. Jason and Mr. Sikowitz were born into the order of Guardians, they saved me in the same way I saved you."

"But we don't have armor like that," Andre chimed, "It is actually kind of cool."

The group hadn't spoken a word to Tori, who had come along with them. Trina understood a bit and hoped they would be able to try and talk to her later. "Tori. How are you doing back there?"

"Strange. I feel strange." Tori's answer sent a chill down her spine, so she stopped and turned partially. The creature's instincts often proved valuable, so if something didn't feel right, there was usually a reason.

Tori hooked a finger on her lower lip and furrowed her brow as the others began to stare. "I mean, don't stop on my account. Something just feels off, that's all." Trina squinted and her muscles began to tighten.

"Off how?"

"Like we should either be running or fighting." Tori poked her thumb at the group, chuckling nervously. "Considering they aren't official knights yet and can't fight, I'd say running is best."

Jade hurried over to Trina's side, whispering into her ear. "What's she talking about?"

"One of her things is she can sense danger." The Guardians could as well, but Trina hadn't been focusing on it. She held her breath and turned her head. Everyone grew silent, and then she noticed it. The birds weren't chirping, the wind wasn't blowing, and something was stirring in her gut.

Her right hand wrapped around the handle of her blade, pulling it an inch from the sheath. A pulsing sensation overtook her body. She clenched her teeth and took a step forward. "Stay behind me."

Just then a giant portal appeared before them. Her heart stopped and the grip on her handle grew firm. "No," she whispered. Three sickly green creatures stepped out of the portal, they were nearly as tall as David in alien form, and they had ghoulish faces.

Jason often told her, a sign of the hunter was the creation of portals which he could not only spit out creatures from other worlds but pull those into it. It was possible she was overthinking it, but if the Hunter were truly here, she would have to act fast and protect the new recruits.

Trina pulled her blade from her sheath, swinging it in the air as a burst of flame engulfed the blade. Fire spread across the bottom of her cape and flames engulfed her boots and gloves. In the flash she heard the recruits shout out their surprise.

The three ghouls descended upon her, swinging their arms. Trina bolted around them, spun around and slashed the blade in a diagonal arc down the back of the nearest creature. The slice left a trail of fire that melted the edges of the wound, preventing it from sealing up. The edges of the creature's wound continued to burn, causing it to fall back and wail into the air.

"Yeah, I didn't think you were such a tough guy."

As the other two ghouls came towards her, she thrust the blade into the ground. Fire shot down the blade, and upon reaching the tip, a circular burst of fire exploded outwards, scorching and engulfing the creatures.

Trina whipped the blade from the ground and charged forward, thrusting the sword into the chest of the nearest ghoul. The creature's hollow eyes fell on her and she twisted her lips into a smirk as bits of the ghoul's chest melted away from the sword.

As the first creature stood back up, she heard the group shout to warn her. She turned her head to see the creature shambling towards her with a loud moan. "Oh. I haven't forgotten to give you a little attention, have I?" She raised her right knee and kicked back, stabbing her fiery heel into the creature's head. A burst of flame shot out upon contact and was left burning at the top of its head.

Thinking fast, Trina tore the sword from the chest of the second and sliced it through the neck of the one she'd just kicked. Both collapsed to the ground and melted into sickening green puddles still burning and sending smoke into the air.

"Two down, one to go."

"Don't bother with it," she heard Tori say. As Trina turned her head, she saw Tori in alien form, tearing the final ghoul to shreds. Her eyebrows rose and Tori glanced up with a proud grin. "I needed to help. Like I said, what better way to make up for my mistake?"

"Mistake?" Beck coughed. "Five humans are dead because-"

Trina called out for him to silence, then moved to the portal. "Now's not the time." She thrust her blade into the portal and placed her left hand over her right wrist. As she pushed the flames to corrode the portal, she could feel her power pulsing through her veins and into the blade.

Flames melted into the swirling vortex, slowly spiraling away from the center until the entire portal was smoldering. Ashes fell from it, and soon it broke apart until nothing remained.

Trina sheathed her blade, and with it, the flames around her dissipated. She walked between the two burning puddles and cast a gaze onto the group standing in awe. "Every Guardian has their own power. Mine happens to involve controlling fire to my will."

Hers was the mark of the phoenix, after all.

The sense of danger had not left her, and as she fell quiet she thought she could hear sounds of fighting in the distance. Her head moved to the left and her eyes darted for the corners.

Their screams were screams of dress. From all around, Knights were fighting, and from the horrific cries, they were losing. _"It can't be the Hunter."_ She turned on her heels and bolted for Jason's place, praying she could get there in time for him to explain what was happening.

The others ran after her, asking what was happening. Andre and Cat were moaning about feeling sick-a sickness Trina recognized as being able to sense danger.

As they ran, Trina could hear the clashing. Claps of thunder, flashes of light, the Knights were in a desperate fight.

Reaching Sikowitz's home, they slowed to a stop and Trina's blood ran cold. Portals were open all over the place, and demons were pouring out like wildfire. In the middle of the fray were two armored fighters.

One had near gold plated armor with rounded shoulders that was covered by bear lion fur. He had a helmet that looked like a Lion's head with teeth piercing from the top. "Jason!" The figure turned, his eyes wide with frenzy.

Beside him was Sikowitz, in heavy white armor. He bore a helmet with horns protruding from the top, and a nose piece that ran down from the top. "There are too many of them!" Sikowitz proclaimed. "It's the Hunter, he's here!" Just then several arms flew from the closest portal, wrapping around Sikowitz.

The man was lifted off the ground, his teeth clamped down and his lips pulled away into a snarl as the arms began pulling him back. Jason twisted around, swinging his sword at the arms. "Uncle!"

Trina started to run forward, grabbing the handle of her sword. Sikowitz raised his hand and pressed his palm into his thumb. Just as he did, a barrier of energy formed around her in the others. "What?" She looked around and screamed out. "What the hell are you doing!"

"There are too many."

When she looked at Jason, she could see his wind spiraling around him and his own sword. With each swing of his blade, a tornado shot out and crashed through several demons.

"I'll be fine," Jason said to her, "Stop the Hunter. I'm going after Uncle." Her heartbeat stopped and she tried in vain to break out of Sikowitz's barrier.

Jason ran after Sikowitz, leaping into the portal just as the arms dragged him in. "No!" Her scream echoed into the air and her knees buckled, sending her crashing to the ground. "Jason." She fell forward, grabbing the ground with her hands as a violent tremor swept over her body like a tidal wave.

The barrier fell and her eyes rolled upwards. Trina panted heavily while staring at the portals and the demons. Rage within was beginning to smolder out of control, and fire sprouted from around her fingers.

There were so many that she was sure to be overwhelmed, but the only thing she could focus on was the portal that dragged Jason and Sikowitz off. She couldn't sense other Knights nearby anymore, it was as though they'd all been sucked in through the same portals.

Trina rose to her feet slowly as the demons began to turn on her. Tears fell from her eyes and fell from her cheeks, drying almost instantly as they fell into the fire surrounding her feet.

The flames around her began to rise, overtaking her as she threw herself into the fray. Her vicious roars echoed as she burned through every demon she came into contact with.

This was the reason Guardians could not let emotions such as anger get the better of them, but in such an instance, she did not care.

At some point she'd managed to draw her blade and pierce through the demons. Some would strike her with their claws, but they would find themselves incinerated by the wildfire.

It was not long before she had every portal besides the one Jason went into burning to ashes. Most of the demons were gone now, and those that were left retreated hastily into the vortex.

Just as she was about to lunge into the portal, she heard Tori and the others cry out to her. Their shout snapped her back to reality and she froze on the spot, remembering that she still had to look after them.

Then before her very eyes the portal closed. Her heart stopped and she dropped to her knees. The flames around her vanished and left her drenched with sweat and panic.

"What happened?" The group ran up to her and began looking around at the chaos. Trina's head bowed and her helmet rolled onto the ground. Her hair fell like a shroud around her face, and streaks of tears stained her cheeks.

"The Hunter." His name escaped her lips as a whisper and she used the new silence around them to try and sense any other Knights, but none were around. She knew Sikowitz had something in his home that could detect just how many were left, but if she was right, there weren't going to be any.

Still, from what she learned from him, the Hunter's portals didn't always mean death. Jason and his uncle could both be alive, as could the bulk of all the hunters, but she was going to have to find them.

Trina set her hand on her knee, wincing as a burning sensation struck her back where the wound from the car was. It immobilized her and she grimaced as the ache spread across her body.

"Trina?" Jade knelt down in front of her, looking into her eyes with concern. "What's going on? You're not getting up? Are you okay?"

"I pushed myself too far." She sucked in a deep breath and remembered the scars along the bodies of the others. "I should tell you something about those scars you have…but right now I need to tell you about the Hunter."

The group helped her to her feet, but every movement of her body sent out another jolt of pain. They helped her to Sikowitz's home and she quickly shut the door behind her.

They had no plan of action, nor any way of figuring out how to find the Hunter, and Trina now needed to perform the rite on the other but had exerted every last ounce of energy and strength she had.

She fell onto the couch, groaning as Jason's familiar scent bathed her. He would know what to do.

"The Hunter's here isn't he?" Andre asked. "That's what all these portals were. The guy's here…"

"Yeah, and I don't have time to train you." Her armor vanished away in a flash of light. Her body was numb, and the wounds on her back were still searing as if someone had torn them open with a hot knife..

"What are we supposed to do now?" Beck asked. "I mean we need you, we can't fight him."

"Oh it's nothing," Andre muttered with sarcasm lacing his voice, "It's only one of the most feared creatures in the universe. What canwe possibly do? Throw on a bunch of tutus and try to please the guy with dance?"

"No." Trina stood up and started limping towards a computer desk nearby. Her hand moved to her back and the others reached out to try and help her along. "I'll be fine. It's temporary." She took a seat and quickly entered the code for the Guardians.

A radar appeared on the screen, showing the whole area which Sikowitz kept domain over. There were a few dots shown in sporadic locations, but the numbers below which told how many Knights there were had been diminished greatly.

Her hands trembled and a gasp rolled away from her lips.

"Gone. They're all gone…"

* * *

What a chapter this was, a lot happened and we now see the tone. Jason went in after Sikowitz, let us hope he and the man can survive. What are your thoughts? Can the group make it? Can Trina train them to take on one of the most fearsome enemy of the universe? Or will the last powerful members of the group fail? Will they accept Trina to lead them or fight her?


	5. The Awakening

Guardian Knights

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 5 (The Ritual)

 _Greatness does not always come to those who seek it, but to those that are destined for it. For it is destiny that chooses the great, the great cannot choose their destiny…_

Deep beneath Mr. Sikowitz's home, Trina paced before Tori and her friends. She ran her thumb across her nose and tried to sort out her thoughts in her head. "I fully expected Jason to do this, and given the current circumstances, I have to do this quickly but efficiently."

It would be impossible to tell them every little thing they needed to know at once, and she wasn't confident that she could do this as well as Jason or his uncle. The greater struggle was remembering verbatim what was needed to be said.

Trina folded her hands over her face and closed her eyes. "So here we are." She dropped her hands and leaned back slowly. Her eyes opened and moved among the group. Her voice rose, strong and proud, as she needed it to be. "You're part of the highest order in the universe, a proud and strong order that never relents and never falters. An order whose duty is to protect the human race from disaster and chaos."

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "We are the reason nobody has proven the existence of aliens." With Tori standing directly behind the four, Trina found it amusing when the others turned to look at her. It was like a wave of gazes falling towards the middle. "We are the reason no one can prove ghosts exists, or other supernatural entities such as the Loch Ness Monster or even Sasquatch."

Cat raised her hand, so Trina called on her. "What's wrong with humans knowing that they exist?" Trina started to hum and looked towards Tori.

"Would you have befriended Tori knowing what she was at the start? Answer quick without thinking about it." The crew said no, which was to be expected. "Humans would judge, then they would experiment for the sake of science. So, not only does the human race need protection from creatures that are actually intentionally dangerous-they need protection from the human race."

"Oh…and that's where we come in?"

"Exactly. A perfect example of why we exist…" She looked towards the ceiling and her heart began to sink. "The Hunter. He has been willing to destroy everything in his path to absorb his targets." She glanced over and pointed at Tori. "Tori and her parents. He will take over the universe if he wishes, but of course, he would be unstoppable if he could absorb them."

The group looked towards Tori and her parents, each scrunching their faces and souring their expressions. Trina waved her hand in a circular fashion and rolled her eyes, eager to get on with this description. "Tori and her parents hail from a planet several galaxies away in which they are the last remaining survivors. They are an alien race that is among the most powerful in the universe."

"If not the most," David chimed in. Trina cleared her throat and moved her hands to her waist.

"Right. Now the Hunter has been trying to establish dominance of Earth-and of course the universe-by becoming a supreme being. The Knights have succeeded in preventing this for centuries…" She pushed her hand through her hair, flinging it over her shoulders. "He's destroyed many planets in pursuit of these three, and we've successfully hidden them."

"Until now." Cat crossed her arms and looked over. "What happened?"

"What happened…" Trina closed her eyes and let her suit of armor form around her. The group watched the transformation in awe, glancing at one another as though speculating what their own transformations would be like. "What happened was Tori wasn't being monitored and her powers had not been kept in check. What nearly turned you lot into hollow forms must have led the Hunter straight to Earth."

Jade rubbed her chin slowly and furrowed her brow. "So he's this powerful creature, and half of the Guardians have been ambushed and taken out, including two of the most powerful leaders. _Who_ is supposed to stop this thing?"

"We do." Jade's froze and the others tensed as Trina drew her sword. "Now I need to complete this rite and awaken your abilities." Jade staggered back, shaking her hands in the air.

"Hold on. How are we supposed to defeat this thing? By ourselves?"

"I'll have to train you." She visualized Jason leaving into that portal and bit back the angry tears burning her eyes. "This shouldn't take long. By now the blood has settled in you, leaving scars that remain on your bodies."

The group looked at their arms and legs, studying the scars closely. Trina rolled her head to the right and exhaled. "Once I've finished the chant, the scars will fade, symbolizing the sealing. Your abilities will awaken and you will discover your guardian form."

She stood before them, her feet spread apart at the width of her shoulders and she held the hilt of her blade at waist level, pointing the sword downwards. Gazing sternly at the crew, with the Vegas huddled together behind them, she drew in a sharp intake of air and released it huskily.

This was a sacred rite in which only the superiors were to perform. As Sikowitz and Jason were gone, she remained the highest ranking Guardian; so despite not having the status of a Commander it fell upon her to perform the sacred rite. "Forgive me, I've not done this before and must get the chant right."

"What does that mean?" Beck inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you don't know how to do it." She chuckled softly, smirking as the group's eyes went large.

"I know how to perform it, but the duty isn't mine. It falls onto me because there are no leaders or commanders left. For now, without being trained as a commander, I am to be your commander and trainer."

The group quieted down and watched as she turned the blade upright and extended it forward. "First, you need to clasp the blade with your right hand." They froze, their jaws falling open and hands trembling. Seeing the fear and uncertainty, she closed her eyes and sighed, recalling how nervous she was at her own joining. "Tori, the bowl…"

Tori moved a large golden bowl underneath her sword and the group's eyes began quivering. "Your blood must become one with the guardians, a symbol of your oath to the order." Jade was the first to reach forward bravely, swallowing hard and wincing as she tightened her hand around the blade. She gasped aloud and blood started to trail down the blade and hilt.

Beck tightened his lips and raised his eyes towards Trina. "We-we really can't go back to our lives?" Trina shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry. They wouldn't even recognize you if you did, you'd only scare them."

"Then…Then this is our life now. Protectors of the universe, but in turn leaving our families behind…one hell of a trade." He clasped the blade firmly and grimaced. As his blood began to flow, Trina turned to Cat. The girl was biting her nails and looking away while reaching forward with a nervous hand.

Turning to Andre, she frowned when she noticed his ashen face and pale eyes. Cat screamed out and Andre started to pale further. "Once you officially become a Knight, small pains like this hurt less, Andre."

"What happens if we don't want this?" His voice shook and Trina looked to the others, still holding the blade and waiting for Andre to join.

"Then you reject the order. You are already dead, the gift would have to be taken from you and you would lose your final connection to the world. It can't be forced upon you though." Seeing the impatience in Beck's eyes, she knew it was imperative that she explain. "If you were forced to grab this sword, it would mean you were unwilling and as a result your blood would be corrupted and you would die."

"Not a lot of options." Andre took a deep breath and started bouncing on his toes, huffing and puffing as though trying to pump himself up. "But okay. Hunter. Whatever the fuck this thing is threatens the world and nobody else is going to stop him."

"Pretty much."

"Then let's do it." Andre grabbed the blade, crying out in pain as his blood leaked down and joined the others. Altogether, their blood filled the bowl. "What now?"

"Now, I recite the chant." Trina moved her hand to the tip of the sword and gripped it tightly. Her expression remained stoic as the pain in her hand felt nothing more than a hornet's sting. Her blood flowed over the hands of the others and down into the bowl.

"We stand here where knights of old have stood since the dawning of time." She closed her eyes and the others bowed their heads, following her lead. "Taking oath to protect world from the very forces that would see it burned to ashes. We honor those who come before us, and serve to teach those who come after. Protectors of the universe, but servants of mankind, our very life are our sword and shield and we pledge ourselves to fight until our final breath leaves our body. We pledge to uphold and conserve the laws of the universe and conserve natural order…Standing here today, we accept the gift of justice, order and honor. We pledge ourselves as the Knights of the universe."

She studied the others, their forms still and calm. They recited the oath without their voices wavering.

One by one they removed their sahands and stepped away. Trina looked down at the bowl, which was now secured to the ground by an aura of light. "You must kneel before the bowl now, and taste the blood of your brethren, absorbing once more the gift of the guardians and allowing your power to awaken."

Jade moaned and smacked her forehead. "I thought we were done with the drinking of the blood. Is it going to kill us this time?"

"No. The reason for this-and usually there are other knights already established which must mix their blood with yours, theirs along with your superior become the key to awakening your power. Their blood mixes with your own, so you must drink but a sip of the mixture…I promise it is the last time you have to drink it."

She felt their pain, remembering how disgusted she was by the ritual when she first performed it. It made her feel like a cannibal, and Jason continually reassured her that it would be okay.

What she wasn't mentioning yet was that the mixture of recruit blood combined with official knight blood actually transformed into a fluid that wasn't blood at all. "If it helps your conscience as it did mine, it is no longer blood." They studied her skeptically and looked to the bowl.

The liquid was still red, but flowed more like water and appeared like light. It wasn't wine, it was not water or blood. Slowly the fluid began to give off a golden hue, which astonished the group. "Go ahead. Drink. Accept the gift that is offered to you."

Beck was the first, kneeling before the bowl he clasped his fingers around it and sucked in a heavy breath. The light released the bowl and he raised it gently to his lips. "Wow, the taste…" He set the bowl back on the ground and remained kneeling as the others repeated the process, one by one.

Trina turned her sword downward and carefully dipped the blade into the bowl. "With this, I hereby instate you as honorary knights. May you serve devout and loyal, remaining true to the code of the order. Awaken the powers inside of you…you are now one within the ancient order of Guardians."

The bowl started to crack as streams of light flowed from her blade into the bowl, and then through the cracks. Slowly the streams flowed to each of the recruits, and they started to don their armor.

Their armor was similar for the most part, typical of Knight armor made of incredible material. While similar, each was unique in it's own way, and each bore its own crest on the chest piece that revealed a bit of what their inner power would be.

For Cat, her armor was light, white but with a very light pink hue. Jade's was black as night and dotted like the stars in the sky. Trina had to catch her breath, amazed at the two girls; for each had obtained rare but powerful abilities. She knew it would be difficult for them to unlock some of their stronger powers, but if they could harness those, then they may stand a chance against the Hunter.

Their armor bore a similar physical appearance to hers, heavy but light enough for swift mobility. Jade's cape flowed out, pointed at the end and melting into the shadows. She bore no mark, for her mark was her armor.

Cat bore no mark on her chestplate, however both shoulders had emblems of the sun, glittering in the light.

Andre's armor was incredibly heavy, with his shoulder pads appearing light large boulders. His helm was round with a square top, and an open face with only a bar traveling down the center of his face. He bore no cape, though one would be unnecessary for him.

Upon his brown chestplate was the inscribed emblem of a bear, denoting him as having incredible strength and power. Each knight had their own sword, but for Andre, he may find preference in his fists. While even if he harnessed some of his stronger capabilities, that very sword of his could potentially turn entire mountains to rubble.

For Beck, his armor appeared somewhere between the girls' and Andre's armor. It seemed to spiral in design, and fur was wrapped around his shoulders and back. The fur was grey, almost as silver as the armor he wore, and from it grew a cape that appeared like a thick grey coat.

His helm wrapped around his forehead, chin and cheeks, leaving his face slightly uncovered. From the top and the bottom, like the fangs of beasts rose small metal spikes to protect from blows directed at the face.

Upon his chest was the inscribed image of a wolf, its mouth opened wide and eyes glaring a bright red. Trina was fascinated by the ability he'd been given and was eager to see how he learned and unlocked his abilities.

Eventually he too would reach his true potential, but that was a long ways off; for even she had yet to reach her true potential. A mighty bird of flame whose very wing could cloak the skies with flame; she wasn't technically supposed to know this, but Jason told her after a night together. He wanted her to know about the most powerful transformations that knights had, abilities that were incredibly powerful but by that same token, incredibly hard to obtain and even harder to control or maintain for very long.

For Beck, she couldn't possibly guess what his 'true potential' would be unlike some of the others for which she could easily ponder or assume. Beck would have control over the very beasts of nature, calling forth the wildlife to join in the fray with a powerful shout.

"I won't have much trouble training the guys." They rose and began looking themselves over and each other. "The power of the wild and the power of strength." Andre and Beck raised their eyebrows while Cat and Jade shot her confused looks. "It won't be hard for you to learn your abilities. To grow and improve…as for the girls."

She turned to them, smirking at Jade for a brief moment. "Why am I not surprised by you?" Jade crossed her arms and swayed to the right, narrowing her eyes. "You have the power of the shadow. An incredibly rare but powerful ability that I've only heard about from Sikowitz…"

"What does that mean?" Jade shrugged, her eyes becoming fixated upon Trina. "Does that mean you don't know anything about my abilities?"

"Partially." She grunted and paced to the right. "It's a mysterious and strong power in which you can melt into that surround, become black as night. Demons would fear fighting you in the darkest of areas. You are the Shade. Cat, you have the power of Light. Another rare and incredible power, perhaps the direct opposite of Jade…" Cat rolled her head to the right, humming a jovial tune.

"So I'm bright?"

Trina chuckled at the simple explanation, nodding her head briefly. "Sure. Bright. You can probably control bolts of lighting-as lightning is light. You can eradicate the darkness. I don't know much about this ability, but I suspect you might not want to fight in the same place as Jade, you might actually negate each other."

"Oh?"

Jade blinked and pointed at Cat. "It might be hard to blend in the shadows if she's lighting up whole rooms."

"You'll learn to fight in united fronts, no worries. Even opposing forces can become a powerful threat when combined." She cleared her throat and let the sword disperse in the air. Her armor shed away, appearing to melt into her skin. "You can remove your armor with your mind, just so you know. Call your weapon forth, remove your weapon, same with the armor. Your armor and blade are a part of your soul, a part of your very essence."

They nodded and held out their hands, each trying to tap into their swords. One by one, their blades appeared and they cried out in a mix of awe and surprise.

Jade's sword was black from its hilt to the tip of the blade. The blade was narrow and had a slight curve. The hilt had a pointed pommel and two sharp arms with bladed tips.

Cat's sword was shaped similarly but with a seemingly transparent blade. The hilt had a spiraling design and was reddish in color, with a rounded pommel.

As for Andre, he had a powerful greatsword with a wide tip. The brown haft was long and thick, with a stony texture. Beck's sword was more straightforward, with a felt-like grip and long, silver blade.

"So," Beck turned his sword sideways, inspecting it with each turn. "What happens if we lose the sword in a fight? Like, it gets knocked out of our hands or something?"

"Your sword is a part of you…"

His face scrunched and he studied her closely. "So, if it gets knocked away, we could call it back to us?"

"Yeah, and no one else can wield your blade. Your blade can channel and even amplify your own abilities-but in someone else's hand it becomes as useless as a dull butter knife. If they hold onto it long enough, it can turn upon the user."

"What does that mean?"

She let her sword appear and extended it to Beck. "Hold onto my blade." He swallowed heavily and took the sword with a cautious hand. "First, strike me with it." He nodded and did so, but the sword recoiled off her without leaving a mark. Beck's eyes grew large, and after a few minutes of holding the blade, a small fire started to emerge and wrap around his hands.

He cried out in alarm and raised his head up. "I can't release it!"

"Of course not." Acting fast, Trina grabbed the hilt of her blade and yanked it away. Beck took a step back, eyeing his trembling hands and whimpering as Jade rushed to his side. "The flames would have trapped and overwhelmed you, burning you to ash. Take a look at the others: Andre's may turn you to stone, Cat's could have you disappearing into a flash of light while Jade's would cloak you in darkness. Each has a different penalty for someone attempting to steal and use the blade. You all have a lot to learn, and we have very little time…"

Perhaps less time than she would have liked. Whatever past grievances she had with them, or they with her, it would be crucial to put them aside. She was confident the Knights of her order were alive and through the portals of the Hunter, but as much as she wanted to save her fallen comrades it was crucial to first protect the Earth.

"Time to find some things you guys can practice on." They slowly looked to the Vegas and Trina cleared her throat abruptly. "That _aren't_ the alien species on our side."

* * *

Well, their abilities are awakening. They'll have their basic stuff first, since they'd have to learn and gain more skill. They'll have to learn fast, however, but what better way to learn than by pressure?


End file.
